Fatal Attraction 2
by Edelweiss Dragonborn
Summary: This is my version of Splendidguy's Fatal Attraction. I give all credit to them for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Attraction pt 2**

Serenity rode on the back of her dragon, Tenor, with her little daughter Edelweiss asleep in the baby seat attached to the back of the saddle. Her husband Chris and his Night Fury Windwalker flew next to them. Around them flew the rest of their family: King Re, Queen Aurora, their two dragonets Prince Apollo and Princess Avalon, and Tenor and Windwalker's dragonet Black Widow. They were flying high over the ocean.

They were heading to Berk for a dragon race. They were all excited, especially the dragonets. Berk was only a few hours away. Serenity planned to stay on the sidelines as she always did. She would be on hand to help anyone that got injured during the race, and she had a child to look after. Edelweiss was still a baby, and not yet old enough to ride dragons on her own. Tenor looked over his wing at Serenity.

"Hey, you want to race with us this time?" He asked. Serenity smiled and patted his neck.

"I'd love to," she said. "But I don't think I have what it takes to help you guys wing, I don't want to slow you down Tenor. Besides, I can't leave Edel without supervision."

"I suppose that's true," Tenor said.

"You'll have a better chance of winning without me anyway," said Serenity. She leaned back in her saddle. "I wonder what's changed on Berk since we were there."

"Well knowing Berk, something will have," said Re. "We're almost there." They picked up the pace as they got closer to Berk.

As the sun rose higher, the Draconians suddenly heard a Night Fury approaching them. Hiccup and Toothless pulled a long side their formation.

"Good morning Re," Hiccup said cheerfully.

"Morning Hiccup," Re answered. "Morning Toothless."

"You guys ready for our dragon race?" Hiccup asked. Re snorted enthusiastically.

"We sure are," he confirmed.

"We wouldn't miss this race for anything," Tenor said, his voice full of adrenaline.

"Though, you guys are a bit early," said Hiccup. "The race starts at midday."

"Well that's fine, it'll let us cool down after this long flight," said Aurora. Just then Avalon and Apollo flew up next to their parents.

"Can we race this time Mama?" Avalon begged. "Please please." Re and Aurora exchanged a glance.

"Hmmm, you're old enough I suppose," said Aurora. "What do you say Re?" Re looked at his dragonets, and thought a moment.

"All right, they seem to have the energy for it," he said, earning him a cheer from Avalon and Apollo. "But if we're going to have even numbers, we'll need one more." He looked right at Black Widow. Her red eyes went wide.

"Can I race with you guys Mama?" She asked.

"Well gee, I don't know Tenor," Windwalker sighed, smirking. "I don't think she's up for the challenge." Tenor snickered.

"Yeah, I don't think she can keep up," he teased. Black Widow glared in protest.

"I can too," she argued. "Please let me race."

"Well, since you're so sure of yourself," Tenor said, still chuckling. "Then yes you may race."

"Yay!" Black Widow cried, flipping in the air. She exchanged excited smiles with her friends.

"I wish Edelweiss could race," said Apollo. "But she can't even ride yet."

"This race gets pretty brutal," said Re. "She'll have to wait until she's at least twelve years old. But she'll be able to ride before that."

They continued over the ocean, until Berk came into view. Re roared to announce their arrival as they approached the plaza. The other riders and their dragons came to meet them as they landed. Chris dismounted, and began talking to Hiccup about the race. Serenity was about to dismount also, when Astrid came up to her.

"Hey Serenity," she said, sounding a bit nervous. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yes Astrid?" Serenity said, as she dismounted. She took Edelweiss out of her baby seat. Tenor went over to join Windwalker. Serenity turned to Astrid. "So what's up?"

"I, I have a problem," said Astrid. She looked at Edelweiss, who was sucking her thumb.

"What problem?" Serenity asked. Astrid took a deep breath. Then she leaned towards Serenity's ear.

"I think I'm pregnant," Astrid whispered, then she stepped back.

"Oooh," said Serenity slowly. "I see. And you're sure of this?"

"Well, I went to Gothi two days ago," said Astrid. "But I figured I'd get a second opinion. I know it's asking a lot."

"I'm a healer Astrid," Serenity said. "It's what I do. I'd be happy to give to give you a second opinion."

"I'm going to still race though," said Astrid. "It might be my last one for a while."

"Well okay," said Serenity. "But if you start feeling bad come to me at once." The rest of the group spotted them talking.

"Hey you guys okay?" Hiccup called.

"We're fine," Astrid answered. They went over to the group. Toothless smiled and nuzzled Serenity's shoulder. Edelweiss laughed and placed her little hands on Toothless's nose. Toothless cooed back at her.

"Hello Edel," he said. "Wow, you're getting so big." Serenity scratched his ears.

"Good luck in the race," she said.

"Thanks," Toothless said. He looked at Edelweiss again. "You going to cheer for us little one?" Edelweiss smiled and squealed with excitement.

The racers painted racing stripes on their dragons. Serenity helped while Aurora watched Edelweiss. She painted a white star around each of Tenor's eyes. Gobber herded the racing sheep towards the sheep launcher. When the dragons were all painted, the racers headed for the arena. Serenity picked up Edelweiss and headed up the path that lead to her old dragon hospital. But she stopped and sat on a ledge where she and Edelweiss could watch the whole race. The horn was blasted and the race began. The racers sped out of the arena. They flew one lap, passing right by the ledge, before the first sheep was launched. Windwalker grabbed it and took off. The only dragon that was able to keep up with her was Toothless. He dive bombed her. Windwalker dodged him, but lost the sheep. Toothless grabbed it as they sped past the ledge. He flew to the plaza, and dropped it in the Berkian's basket. The next seep was launched. Astrid grabbed it and put on a burst of speed. She managed to dodge the adult Draconians, but had trouble the the dragonets. The three of them swarmed her, and that lost her the sheep. Avalon grabbed it and took off. The Berkians went after her, but she tossed it to Apollo. The dragonets kept tossing it between them, preventing the Berkians from getting it. They kept it up all the way to the plaza, where Apollo dunked it into the Draconians' basket.

They race continued, and continued to get rough. The sheep kept getting launched one at a time, and the dragons kept snagging them. Edelweiss squealed and laughed and clapped her little hands every time someone scored, wether it was Berkian or Draconian. The dragons kept ramming into each other, in an attempt to get the sheep. The points kept piling up.

Then, finally, the black sheep was launched. The racers went wild to try and get it. Toothless caught it and took off, with support from their team. The Draconians dive bombed the Berkians, giving Chris and Windwalker a chance to take on Hiccup and Toothless. It then became a match race between the two Night Furies. Edelweiss clapped and cheered loudly. The two dragons headed for the plaza, where the dragonets ambushed them. Just as Toothless shot the black sheep towards the basket, Avalon came out of hiding and snagged it. She tossed it to Apollo, who tossed it to Black Widow, who tossed it into the Draconian basket. The crowd cheered as the racers did a victory lap. Black Widow did acrobats over the crowd. Then they all landed in the plaza while Gobber added up the points.

"Vikings and dragons!" He called after a few minuets. "The points are all added up. Berk has a final score of forty with twenty white sheep. The Draconians have a total score of fifteen white sheep, and one black sheep adding up to forty. We have a tie!" Everyone was taken aback, and didn't quite know what to make of this news. Serenity laughed as she got to her feet. She held Edelweiss close to her.

"See that Edel?" She said. "That proves that there is no one best rider." She carried Edelweiss up to the apple tree, to wait for the others. Suddenly Astrid and Stormfly landed next to the tree.

"You okay Astrid?" Serenity asked.

"I think I need that second opinion now," Astrid said. Serenity set Edelweiss down on her chair. Stormfly knelt down and Astrid got off. She was very dizzy and had to lean on her dragon for a moment.

"Can you walk?" Serenity asked.

"If you'll help me," said Astrid. Serenity let Astrid lean on her and they headed for the house. Stormfly squawked with concern.

"It's okay Stormfly," Serenity assured her. They were about to enter the house when the other riders and dragons landed around the tree. Hiccup jumped off Toothless.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, panicked.

"It's fine Hiccup," Serenity replied calmly. "I just need to confirm something." Astrid walked into the house, Serenity turned to close the door.

"Confirm what?" Valka asked.

"I'll tell you in a minuet," Serenity said, and she closed the door. She lit the glowing crystals along the walls. She went over to her spare medical equipment. "Have a seat Astrid." She gestured to the bed. Astrid sat down. Serenity pulled out her stethoscope, a notebook, and a pen. She hooked the stethoscope around her neck, then pulled up a chair and sat down. "Okay Astrid, what symptoms have you been experiencing that makes you think you're pregnant?" Astrid took several deep breaths.

"Well, I've been hungrier than usual," she said. "And more tired. I keep feeling nauseous and vomiting. I also experience mood swings." Serenity checked off each symptom in the notebook.

"Have you been fainting or feeling dizzy?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Astrid confirmed.

"Have you been crying more frequently?" Serenity asked, staying professional.

"Yeah," said Astrid. Serenity asked her about more symptoms in her notebook, which she had created when she herself had been pregnant with Edelweiss. Soon she reached the end of the list. She put the notebook aside.

"Well those are all the signs," she said. She readied her stethoscope. "Now I'm going to see if there's a second heartbeat." She put the earpieces into her ears, and warmed the other end with her hand. Astrid lifted up her shirt. Serenity listened with the stethoscope. She first heard Astrid's heartbeat but there seemed to be something echoing it. "Yup, there's a second heartbeat."

"Really!?" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yup," Serenity said, taking the stethoscope off. "You're definitely pregnant."

"Oh," said Astrid, sounding winded by the news. Serenity poured water into a goblet and handed it to her. "That's, big."

"It sure is," Serenity agreed.

"I'm not ready for this," said Astrid.

"I wasn't either," said Serenity. "But you're never really ready for something like this."

"Yeah I suppose," Astrid agreed. "You had to give up dragons for nine months." Serenity nodded.

"As wonderful as dragons are, they have their own set of germs," she said. "That pose a risk to unborn children. Plus the smoke and fire they breath can reduce much needed oxygen the child needs. It's hard, but worth it. I'll let Hiccup in here now." She went to the door and opened it. Everyone was gathered under the apple tree, some sitting some standing. When the door opened they all sat up in alert. Serenity beckoned to Hiccup, who walked towards the door shakily. Serenity let him in and he went over to Astrid. Serenity closed the door again.

"You okay Astrid?" Hiccup asked. Serenity went to put her notebook and stethoscope away.

"I'm okay Hiccup," said Astrid, then she took a deep breath. "It's just..." She paused for a second. "Hiccup, I'm pregnant. Serenity just confirmed it." Hiccup's eyes popped. He opened and closed his mouth, too shocked to speak. Then suddenly he keeled over, and fainted. Serenity looked over her shoulder as Astrid kneeled over him.

"He took that well," Serenity said, amused. She heard a worried growl from outside. She went to the door and opened it, and was almost run over by Toothless. She put a hand on his snout. "Whoa calm down Toothless, it's okay boy." She stroked his snout, soothing him.

"What happened?" Toothless asked. "Is Hiccup okay?"

"He's fine, he just fainted," said Serenity. "He'll come round in a minuet." Toothless looked worried still, but settled down. Everyone gathered around him. Serenity was about to tell them, but Astrid came up next to her.

"I'll tell them," she said. Everyone turned their attention to her. She looked everyone in the eye. "The reason I'm not feeling well, is because I'm pregnant. I went to Gothi's a few days ago when I caught a morning bug. But when I heard Serenity was coming, I figured I'd get a second opinion from her and she just confirmed it." Everyone gasped.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!?" Valka exclaimed excitedly.

"Congratulations," said Aurora.

"Thanks," said Astrid blushing. "I'll need to lay off dragons and riding for a while."

"It's true," said Serenity, scratching Toothless's ears. "But try to have a good time with it and take it easy. Like I said, it'll be rough but worth it. I had it rough when I was pregnant with Edelweiss." She looked over at Chris who was holding Edelweiss. He handed the child to her. Edelweiss cooed happily and her thump into her mouth again. Snotlout laughed.

"And Hiccup fainted," he said. "What a wimp." Chris glared at Snotlout and punched him to the ground. Fishlegs laughed and Chris turned on him.

"What are you laughing at?" He snapped. "I still remember you knocking over Edelweiss's cradle. You're next."

"Chris, I'll not have acts of violence on my lawn," Serenity said calmly.

"Sorry," Chris said. Hiccup soon came round and went home with the others, as the sun started to set.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Draconians began settling in for the night. Serenity fed Edelweiss a dinner of ground up salmon. Being raised around dragons, Edelweiss had developed a craving for fish. The dragons grazed on the golden apples.

"Hey Chris, how about we go for a quick flight around the island, and watch the sunset," Windwalker suggested. Chris considered.

"All right," he said. He got to his feet and checked her saddle straps.

"You want us to go with you?" Serenity asked, looking up from Edelweiss for a moment. Chris looked at her.

"No, you stay here and make sure Edel gets to bed," he said, smiling. "We'll be back in no time." He kissed Serenity's cheek, then Edelweiss's. He mounted Windwalker and they took off. Serenity finished feeding Edelweiss.

"Okay, lets get you ready for bed little flower," she said, picking the child up. Edelweiss gurgled. Serenity went inside the large tree trunk where she put Edel's pajamas on.

"So, you plan to help Astrid with her baby?" Aurora asked from outside.

"Yes," said Serenity. "It won't be for quite a while though."

"Hey, if it turns out to be a boy, perhaps we can pair him Edel," said Tenor enthusiastically. Serenity frowned slightly.

"I don't want to force her into anything," she said. "If they attract naturally, then we'll talk about it." They all seemed to agrees. Serenity put Edelweiss onto the small bed in the room, surrounded her with pillows so she wouldn't fall off, then covered her with a blanket. She kissed her good night, then went back outside. The dragonets were curling up beside their elders. Serenity sat in her chair and pulled her sewing out of her saddlebags. She went to work making more clothes for Edelweiss, who was growing bigger each month. She was prepared to wait up for Chris.

A few hours went by and Chris did not return. Re, Aurora, and Tenor were starting to get anxious. Re started pacing.

"I do hope they're all right," he said. "Should have been back by now."

"I'm sure they're fine," Aurora assured him. "They probably lost track of the time." Re sat on his haunches.

"But if they're not back after sunset, we go look for him," he said. No one argued. But a few minuets later Chris and Windwalker landed next to the tree and Chris dismounted.

"There you guys are," said Tenor. "We were wondering."

"Sorry, we lost track of time," Chris said. He sounded a bit odd, but Serenity supposed he was just tired. She ran to him and hugged him. However, he hesitated a moment before hugging her back. She let him go, and looked him in the eye. She noticed that his eyes had a reddish tint.

"What happened to your eyes?" She asked. Chris let go of her.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Windwalker and I were out flying, doing some exploring. We stumbled on some wildflowers, and I guess we're allergic to them because our eyes became red and itchy, and we started sneezing. We're fine now though. You can examine us if you like." Serenity looked at Windwalker's eyes, the red tint had turned her yellow eyes orange.

"Hmm, Blue Oleander I think," Serenity said. "All dragons are allergic to it. I know a few tricks that'll take care of it."

"All right," Chris said. "But we should get some rest first. We're tired." Serenity sighed and nodded.

"I agree," Apollo yawned. Black Widow ran to her mother and rubbed against her legs. Windwalker also hesitated before nuzzling her. The dragons laid down while Chris and Serenity went into the house.

Inside Chris took off his coat and swords. He was strangely quiet. Serenity watched him wearily as she took off her boots and jacket.

"You okay Chris?" She asked. "You're so quiet."

"I'm fine," he answered, crossly. "I'm just tired." Serenity took a deep breath, and didn't push it. Chris had never been cross with her. She remembered him being furious when his mountain home had been destroyed, but he had a reason then. They said no more and went to bed.

Serenity didn't sleep well. She was very worried about her husband. Something felt very wrong with him, something more serious than Blue Oleander. He hadn't been too happy to see her, and Windwalker hadn't been too happy seeing her mate and dragonet. She didn't know what to do, or if it was something she could fix. She prayed silently to Lord Draco for help, before she finally fell into a light sleep.

Serenity woke up the next morning. She heard talking outside. She and Chris got up and put their boots on. They went outside to find the other Draconians awake, and talking to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Morning guys," Hiccup said. Serenity went into the tree trunk and got Edelweiss.

"You sleep okay?" Re asked.

"We slept peacefully," said Chris. Serenity frowned but said nothing. She pulled out her baby sling and placed Edel into it to free her hands. Suddenly Valka flew up on Cloudjumper.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," Valka said, to Hiccup and Toothless. "But there's a dispute downstairs between a viking and a dragon. We need help from both of you." Hiccup sighed, but squared his shoulders and mounted his dragon.

"Lets go see what this is all about bud," he said, patting Toothless's neck. They took off and headed down to the village. Re looked over at Aurora.

"I'd imagine that's an every day occurrence," he said. "Dragons and humans are the most stubborn races on the face of this earth. Never a good thing when they start arguing."

"I'm sure those two know what to do," said Aurora calmly. "They were both bred for this." All of a sudden Chris jumped onto Windwalker and took off as well. Serenity mounted Tenor.

"I've got nothing else to do," she said. "Might as well see what the commotion is about before we head home again." The dragons agreed and headed for the plaza.

Down in the plaza; a viking and a Scuttleclaw seamed to be in a heated argument over a big pile of fish. Hiccup looked stressed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's go on?" Re asked, folding his wings.

"They're fighting over this pile of fish," Hiccup explained, annoyed.

"And they're not listening to us," said Toothless.

"Mmm, a common problem all leaders face," Re said. Suddenly a strong plasma blast hit the pile of fish, and blasted it into thousands of steaming bits. Chris and Windwalker came out of no where and talked the viking and dragon receptively. Chris knocked the viking off his feet, with one of his swords at his throat, and Windwalker pinned the Scuttleclaw to the ground and pressed her sharp talon to his throat.

"So were you bored today?" Chris snapped. "Is that why you decided to argue with a dragon, over a pile of dumb fish!?"

"You're a dragon," Windwalker was saying at the same time. "Yet you decide to dispute against a viking? Are you really that clueless?" After everyone recovered from Chris and Windwalker's sudden arrival, they became worried.

"Chris, Windwalker let them go now," Hiccup ordered. "There's no need for such violence." Chris glared at him.

"Why?" He demanded. "No matter how hard you try, these fools will never listen to you. They'll constantly bother you with their stupid problems. I think it's about time to teach them a lesson." Re turned on Windwalker.

"Let that dragon go!" He ordered.

"Why!" Windwalker hissed, her fiery eyes narrowed. Serenity had never seen her look so scary. "This pathetic excuse for a dragon would rather fight with a human like a fool, instead of simply finding more fish out in the ocean. Where there is a limitless supply of it. I don't see why punish him for his behavior." Toothless growled and attempted to get Windwalker off the Scuttleclaw. But she spat fire at him, keeping him back. Hiccup tried to calm the situation down.

"Chris listened to me," he said. "This viking and this dragon have families like you do. They may seem insignificant to you two, but to others they're very important. Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean they need to suffer horrible punishment, because of one incident. The other vikings and dragons started crowding in around Chris and Windwalker. Hiccup continued.

"Still, these two must learn a lesson from all this," Chris said.

"And they will," said Hiccup. "I mean look at them, they're scared out their minds. I can assure you that they won't do it again." The viking and Scuttleclaw both nodded in agreement. Chris took a deep breath and looked at Windwalker.

"Perhaps the fishbone is right," Windwalker said to him. "The deaths of these two won't help us achieve our goal." Serenity felt a chill run down her spine after hearing that. She had no idea what they were talking about, but it didn't sound good. Chris put his sword away, then got back on Windwalker and they flew away again. The vikings and dragons turned to Hiccup and Toothless respectively. Toothless turned to Re.

"You guys can go take care of those two," he said. "We'll handle this."

"All right," said Re. He turned to Cloudjumper and Valka. "Can you two watch Edelweiss and the dragonets? I imagine things will get uglier up there." Cloudjumper and Valka agreed. Serenity handed Edelweiss to Valka, sling and all. Then they flew back up to the apple tree.

They found Chris and Windwalker there, Chris was putting something into his saddlebags. Re landed next to them.

"What in Draco's name was that?" He demanded.

"What did it look like," Chris snapped back, snapping the the saddlebag closed.

"I don't know what's going on with you lately," Re said. "But I don't like it."

"Oh wow, I'm so scared," Windwalker taunted. Re turned to her.

"And you," he continued. "I would have expected more from an alpha like you. So this is what's going to happen; you're going to stop acting like this, go back down and apologize to Hiccup and Toothless."

"I'm not apologizing to those cripples," Chris stated.

"They're not crippled," said Aurora defensively.

"I just call them like I see them," said Chris, now sounding more like Snotlout.

"There will be punishments for this," Re said boldly.

"I hardly think it's fare to be punished for telling the truth," Chris said.

"You'll be punished for being reckless," Aurora said. Serenity didn't think punishment was what they needed, they need help. Something had happened to them.

"You wanna talk about being reckless!?" Chris said, now really raising his voice. "How about when Re and I were flying through that storm all those years ago. It was his recklessness that I fell off the saddle. It was his recklessness that I was gone for ten years." Serenity saw the guilt in Re's eyes, but he stood his ground.

"Don't say that," said Aurora, also looking guilty but standing her ground. "We all know it was the rain and wing that caused you to fall off. Even you said it." Chris narrowed his eyes, which seemed to have gotten redder.

"Maybe it was the weather," he said. "Or maybe I just said that so Re wouldn't feel so bad about losing me." Re groaned at that statement. Chris showed no remorse. Tenor looked at his mate.

"What's happened to you?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing," Windwalker shot back. "I'm as content as Dragonnip."

"I know something's wrong," Tenor said. "You've changed since yesterday. When I woke up this morning, you weren't near me or Black Widow. You're not yourself." Windwalker glared at him.

"What's wrong, does the big tough Nightfang need someone to cuddle with?" She taunted. "Well grow up you big baby. You've been alone all your life, you should be used to it by now. I mean seriously, why do you care? If I remember correctly. You left Black Widow and me to rush and save your parents. If it weren't for us, you would have never met them. As far as I can tell, you want to be alone the rest of your life." Tenor flinched, flattened his ears, and lowered his head in shame. Serenity dismounted and stroked his neck.

"I...I'm sorry, I..." Tenor stammered.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it," Windwalker spat.

"Please stop Chris," Serenity begged. Chris turned on her, his eyes were so cold.

"Serenity quit being so easy on him!" He barked. Serenity grimaced. Chris mounted Windwalker.

"You're not leaving!" Aurora shouted.

"Or you'll what!?" Windwalker shouted back. "I've watched my parents murdered in front of me, I was almost violated, then when my life was starting to go up hill, my whole nest was destroyed because of your allies' incapability to kill others. You can't take anything else from me." The two of them took off, and we out of sight in minuets. They were all emotionally winded from the argument.

Hiccup, his riders, their dragons, and the younger Draconians arrived at the tree. Apollo and Avalon ran to their parents, and Black Widow ran to Tenor. They all looked concerned.

"What happened," Apollo asked. "Why are you so sad?"

"Daddy, where's mama?" Black Widow asked, scared. Tenor nuzzled her.

"She's, gone," he sighed sadly.

"Wha..what do you mean gone?" Black Widow whimpered. "You mean she's dead." She blinked back tears.

"No she's not dead," said Tenor. The dragonets looked confused. Edelweiss strained to get to Serenity. Valka put her down and she crawled over. Serenity picked her up and held her close. Serenity was glad Edel hadn't seen or heard that. Tenor nuzzled her comfortingly

"Something happened to them, I don't know what," said Aurora. "But the've never acted like this. They were perfectly fine yesterday."

"Where are they now?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," Re said, taking a deep breath. "They could be anywhere. But I think we should try talking to them later." The riders and dragons exchanged a glance.

"Well, if there's any thing we can do to help," Hiccup offered. "Don't hesitated to ask."

"Thank you Hiccup," said Aurora. The Berkians left and the Draconians sat down in the grass. Serenity sat in her chair, Edelweiss on her lap. The dragonets stayed close to their elders. They were all trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

A while later Hookfang landed next to the tree.

"Excuse my your majesties," he said. "But I was out fishing and spotted Chris and Windwalker in a clearing bellow. They beckoned me down and asked me to bring you a message. They want to make amens with you guys." The Draconians looked suspicious.

"Well why didn't they just come back here then?" Tenor asked. Hookfang looked at him.

"They didn't want to attract attention," he explained. "They want to explain themselves thoroughly without getting judged by the other humans and dragons, due to the stir they caused earlier." Serenity then noticed that Hookfang's eyes now had the same red tint Chris and Windwalker had had.

"Hookfang, did you get into a patch of flowers that irritated your eyes?" She asked.

"Oh," said Hookfang, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I must have gotten it stuck in my eyes." Re, Aurora, and Tenor got to their feet. The dragonets got up too.

"You guys stay here," Re told them.

"But we want to go with you," Avalon protested.

"No," said Aurora, firmly. She then turned to Hookfang. "Will you watch these guys until we get back?"

"Yes your majesty," Hookfang agreed. "I'll watch the little human too." Serenity got up and put Edelweiss down on the chair. She felt her heart racing in her chest. She mounted Tenor and the three adult dragons took off.

They flew low over the island, looking for Chris and Windwalker. They soon spotted them in a clearing near Flightmare Falls. Tenor landed with the other two, but Serenity stayed in the saddle. As they approached Chris and Windwalker, Serenity noticed that their eyes were still red.

"I know you're all upset with us," Chris began. "We know what we did was wrong. We realize that we weren't thinking and acted rashly."

"Why, what happened to you guys?" Serenity asked. "I seemed like you hated us. And what about last night Chris, you completely ignored me. When I asked you about it, you said not to worry. I felt like I was sleeping next to a stranger. You guys haven't been acting like yourselves since yesterday. I'd like an explanation, not a simple apology." Her dragons nodded in agreement. Chris and Windwalker suddenly smirked, and exchanged a glance.

"Well we only have one thing to say to that," said Windwalker.

"Our mistress send her regards," Chris finished. Then things happened very fast. There was a loud explosion, and Serenity found herself hitting the ground hard. She heard a loud ringing in her ears from the explosion. Before she had time to recover, some one pulled her to her feet and shoved her forwards.

"GO, get out of here," Re ordered. "Get help." Dazed and confused, Serenity reluctantly turned and ran into the woods.

She headed back to the village. However, she quickly got lost. Berk's forest looked very different from the ground, than in the air. She ran as fast as she could, for as long as she could. Nothing around her looked familiar, but she kept going. Suddenly she was knocked off her feet by another explosion. She it the ground, now feeling pain. She looked up to see Chris and Windwalker, landing next to her. Chris dismounted.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Serenity begged.

"Simply what our mistress told me to," Chris explained. He reached into his saddlebags.

"What mistress?" Serenity asked, her voice trembling.

"A Changewing named Hael," said Windwalker darkly. "You should know her, you broke her heart." Serenity racked her brain. She remembered a dragon named Hael. She'd been an old friend of her guardian dragon, Ruby. Serenity had met her briefly when she was a small girl. Heal never liked her since she was human. Ruby cut things off with her a long time ago. Serenity opened her mouth to explain, but Chris put a gag over her mouth. Then he tied up her hands and feet with the rope from his bag. Chris then picked her up and slung her over his saddle, before mounting up. They took off and flew away from the island.

As they flew over the ocean, Serenity started to add things up. She remembered everything she'd learned about Changewings. A projection device known as the Dragon Eye had talked about their ability to hypnotize a victim, similar to a Bewilderbeast. Only Changewings could hypnotize humans as well as dragons. It explained Chris and Windwalker's recent behavior. Heal must have hypnotized them, forcing them to be her foot soldiers. Knowing this, Serenity felt slightly better. They were hostages too. But the Dragon Eye hadn't said much about how to breath the victims out of the hypnosis, so she had no way of helping them. So she closed her eyes, as they headed far from Berk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Windwalker flew at high speed over the ocean. Serenity felt pain all over body. She knew she was going to be black and blue with bruises, and she felt a nasty burn on her left arm and side from Windwalker's blast. She was used to pain however, what she was really worried about were her friends, and family. She wondered who would look after Edelweiss, and was she okay. She figured the other Draconains and Berkians would come rescue her, Chris and Windwalker.

Soon they were approaching a tropical looking island. It had two mountains, with a jungle of trees fanning out beneath them, and white sand beaches trimming it. The air was warm, and the water was very clear. Windwalker headed for the smaller of the two mountains. Serenity had never seen this island before, and if she wasn't being held hostage she would have liked it. Windwalker flew into a large cave, and down a tunnel. The sunlight faded, and it got dark and cold. Soon it ended in a vast cave that was lit with fires. Stalagmites and stalactites filled the cave, looking like giant dragon teeth. Windwalker landed in an open space, and Chris dismounted. Chris pulled Serenity off the saddle and pretty much threw her to the ground.

"Well done," came a disembodied voice. A moment later a lobster red Changewing decloaked in front of them. She sneered down at Serenity. She clicked her talons and Serenity suddenly felt something stab her right between her shoulder blades. Her body instantly went rigid, and the pain went away. Then a green Speed Stinger came to a stop next to Hael. The Changewing turned to Chris. "You can cut those ropes off her." Chris obeyed, and took the ropes and gag off. Serenity still couldn't move, paralyzed by the Speed Stinger venom. "Now go wait for Ruby, I'll take her from here." Chris mounted Windwalker and they flew back up the tunnel. Hael looked down her snout at Serenity. "Well, we meet again human. Did you really think I'd let you get away with ruining my life? I've been provided a perfect opportunity to get my revenge on you. I hope you liked the sunny skies when you came in, because you'll never see them again." She then growled, and lifted off the ground. She grabbed Serenity in her talons and flew her to another part of the cave. Serenity was tossed into a cage made of stalagmites and stalactites. The Speed Stinger paced around the outside, ready to sting Serenity again when she started moving.

The next few hours were agony. Hael circled Serenity, snarling. She seemed to be killing time. She snapped her jaws at Serenity's face, acid dripping from her fangs. She whispered horrible things in Serenity's ear, scratching and nipping her. However, because of the Speed Stinger venom, Serenity felt no pain. Not even when a few drops of acid landed on her leg. Heal suddenly slammed Serenity into the side of the cage, as hard as she could.

"That's for stealing the love of my life," Heal hissed. She threw her into the opposite wall. "And that's for getting him killed." Serenity could do nothing, but take it.

An hour later, when she could start moving her arms again, the Speed Stinger stung her again. She welcomed it though, it prevented her from feeling any pain. Just then a green Monstrous Nightmare came up to the cage.

"There's a group of dragons and riders inbound," she said.

"Excellent," said Hael, she dismissed the Nightmare before turned back to Serenity. "Not long now human. When Ruby gets here with his mate, I'll give him a choice between her or you. Which everyone he doesn't chose, I'll kill on the spot. But spoiler alert, I'll still kill you regardless of his decision. Oh, and I look forward to it too." She then turned and left the cage, with the Speed Stinger. Serenity waited, terrified. She could see no way out of this without her, or someone she loved, being killed. She cried softly. Then she heard someone enter the cave. Her heart raced again.

"So, where's Serenity?" someone demanded. Serenity recognized Ruby's voice. She'd never heard him sound so angry.

"Really, after all these years that's all you want to say?" Hael asked.

"I have nothing else to say," Ruby snarled. "You kidnaped my ward." Hael sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I guess you want to get right to business. That's fine." There was silence for a moment. Then a dragon roared in surprised, that was cut off.

"Harmony!" Ruby cried. "Harmony, are you okay?" Harmony didn't answer, Serenity guessed she'd been stung by the Speed Stinger.

"Isn't he just wonderful," Heal said in mock praise. "I found him all alone, probably rejected from his pack. But I offered him salvation."

"I don't understand, why are you doing this Heal?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you chose to be with a human rather than one of your own kind," Hael huffed. "I tried to talk you out of it, but you didn't listen."

"I told you, Serenity's different," Ruby said. "She's harmless. Why do you hate her so much?"

"Why don't you?" Hael shouted. "Humans are a plague to this Earth. They cause nothing put pain and destruction. For Draco's sake you were killed because of her."

"That wasn't her fault," Ruby argued. Hael ignored him.

"What's so special about that human?" She demanded. "I mean I wouldn't have minded if you wanted to kept her as a slave or a pet. But you grew attached to her, like a hatchling." At that moment the Stinger came back to the cage and boosted Serenity onto his back. For a small dragon, he was pretty strong. He carried her over to where Hael was. Now Serenity could see Ruby and Harmony. The white dragon was frozen in a state of shock, her feathery wings slightly extended as though she was about to fly away. The Stinger dropped Serenity between Hael and Ruby.

"Serenity!" He cried. He was about to rush to her, but he was suddenly pinned down by two Monstrous Nightmares. Ruby struggled, but he couldn't get them off. "Serenity, can you hear me?" Serenity tired to answer, but all she could manage was a small whimper. "Let her go!" Ruby barked at Hael.

"You are the one you left me for her," Hael snapped back. "You're the one who broke my heart, you're the monster Ruby!" She took a deep breath and spoke a bit quieter. "But I am prepared to forgive you Ruby. This is my deal, I will let you keep one of the two as a pet, as a sign of forgiveness, the other will die. Then you, me, and whichever one you choose can walk away from this. We'll go somewhere far away, and start over." Ruby looked aghast, he didn't answer. He glanced from Harmony to Serenity. Serenity felt so bad for him. Hael had given him a Sophie's Choice. No one spoke for a few moments. "Or," Hael continued. "We could take neither of them and start over together." Ruby was starting to panic. Serenity saw tears in his eyes.

Ruby kept looking between Serenity and Harmony, his crunched up in anxiety. Hael was starting to get impatient. She glared.

"Fine," she said. "If you won't make the decision willingly, then I will make it for you." She lowered her eyes to Ruby's level, and stared into his eyes for a long time. Ruby stared right back. He groaned in pain, bit never broke eye contact. His body twitched like he was having a seizure. But after a few minuets, he relaxed and his face went blank. He was now hypnotized as well, Serenity was alone again.

"I'm sorry I to do that Ruby," Hael said. "But you were taking too long." She looked at the Monstrous Nightmare. "Release him." The two dragons obeyed, and Ruby got to his feet. Hael looked back at Serenity, murder was in her eyes. Serenity felt the end of her life drawing closer. She was afraid, and felt tears flowing down her cheeks. But then suddenly there came deep rumbling sounds. A moment later a wall of the cave exploded. Serenity couldn't see who'd come, she was facing the wrong way. But she hoped it was the rest of her friends. Hael roared in outrage.

"Kill them all!" She spat at her cronies. "Ruby grab Serenity and come with me." Ruby spread his wings and grabbed Serenity in his talons. He followed Hael as she flew down a different tunnel. The sounds of a fight faded as the two dragons sped down the tunnel.

They came into a smaller cave. This one was wetter then the main cave. Water dripped from the limestone stalactites. There was one hole in the ceiling that was big enough for one dragon to escape. Serenity could hear the sound of waves and guest they were under the ocean. Ruby dropped her onto the floor and landed beside Hael. Serenity could feel the venom wearing off and she could move her limbs slightly, but that also meant she would soon feel her injuries.

"Well Ruby," Hael said with a sight. "It looked like we have no choice but to flood our beautiful island. Such a shame." Serenity felt sweat on the back of her neck.

"Noooo, dddonnn dddooo iiiiiddd," she managed to moan. Hael glared at her.

"I'm so done with you," she hissed. "Ruby, do us both a favor and destroy that one." Ruby glared down at Serenity. His lips curled over his razor sharp teeth. Serenity pleaded with her eyes. Ruby was ready to attack, but didn't. His glare reduced slightly. Hael looked nervous. "Ruby I said kill her!" She said, louder. Ruby went into a predator's crouch, ready to pounce. He prowled closer to his prey, snarling deep in his throat. Serenity tried to move, but the venom in her system was still holding her down. She could not escape. Ruby opened his mouth, and throat lit up. Serenity closed her eyes, waiting for the fire. But it didn't come, again Ruby did not attack. Serenity opened her eyes and saw him backing off. He was grimacing and groaning in pain. Hael narrowed her eyes. "RUBY KILL HER!" She bellowed. Ruby took another step forward but, then roared in agony. He hit ground, and writhed in pain. Serenity didn't know what to do, or what was happening. Ruby clutched his head, and kept roaring in pain. But then he opened his eyes, and looked right into Serenity's eyes. She looked back at him. Ruby suddenly changed. His muscles seemed to expand and his colors changed.

His underbelly turned jet black. The red diamonds down his back was replaced by the jet black scales that extended from his belly up the side of his body in a rib-like pattern. A black triangle appeared under each of his eyes, and a black arch appeared on his forehead. The end of his tail, and his red wings also turned black. Serenity just stared at him. Her guardian dragon looked so different, stronger. She recognized it as his titan wing.

Ruby turned to face Hael, planting himself in front of Serenity. He growled, and tensed. At that moment Serenity heard another dragon fly into the cave, it sounded like a Night Fury. The dragon landed beside her. Ruby didn't even blink.

"No one hurts my ward, or my mate on my watch," he growled. He stalked towards Hael who cowered under his glare. Her eyes shot to the escape route. She tried to make a dash for it, but Ruby lunged at her and wrestled her down. Serenity closed her eyes, and heard the horrible sounds of growling and snapping. She suddenly heard new voices. She opened here eyes, and saw a metal leg in front of her face. It was Hiccup, and she sighed with relief. Someone gripped her hand.

"She's all scratched up," said someone behind her, Toothless perhaps? She was starting to feel her injuries, and her brain was distracted.

"Yes, but I think she'll be fine," Hiccup said. "Serenity's a survivor, she's been through worse." Ruby joined them, having defeated Hael.

"Is she all right?" He asked.

"I'm not an expert like she is," said the person behind her. "But I think so. Looks like you unlocked your titan wing Ruby." Ruby looked down at himself.

"Yes, I think I did," he agreed. Serenity felt her injuries more and more, and she moaned in pain. Ruby nuzzled her gently.

"Ruby!" Hael cried. Ruby whirled on her, snarling.

"Quiet you," he ordered. "It's over. Be glad I spared your life." Hael suddenly chuckled. Then she shot acid at the ceiling. The acid ate away the limestone, and seawater came gushing into the cave. It swept everyone off their feet. The cave began flooding rapidly.

"Ruby, get Serenity out of here," said Hiccup. Ruby carefully boosted Serenity onto his back, making sure she didn't fall off. Then he turned and flew out of the cave. Serenity held on as best she could. Ruby headed for the exit.

High above in the Dragon Heaven, Lord Draco looked down at the activity through his vast ocean. He gripped the edge of his diamond throne as the cave filled with water. Chris and Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless and he tried to fly them out the hole. But suddenly a jet of water knocked the two humans, into the water. Toothless tried swimming after them. Draco watched them struggling sink deeper into the water. Toothless, tried his best but the water was to rough. Draco bit his lip. There was only one thing he could do to save them, but he knew it was a big risk. He flew out his front door and up to on of the towers of his palace. He glanced up at the bright sun. The sun goddess, Sol, was the only human god who didn't hate him. He knew she'd help him.

"Sol, can you come down here?" Draco asked. The sun flashed brighter and seemed to fly towards the tower. As it got closer it turned into the shape of a glowing chariot, pulled by shinning horses. It landed on the tower, and Sol stepped out. She had shining gold skin, and golden air. She wore a long, golden dress and a shinning halo around her head. She seemed pleased to see Draco.

"What's the matter Draco?" She asked.

"Sol, I've never asked you for anything have I?" Draco said.

"No, you haven't," said Sol. "So I'm guessing you're about to ask me for a favor." Draco looked back down at the water, still showing Chris and Hiccup trying to reach Toothless. Sol followed his gaze, and sighed. "Oh, Draco. Why must you be so soft? You want me to save those two."

"Please, I don't want them to be separated from their families," Draco said.

"I can help them, you know it will come at a hefty price," said Sol seriously. "I'll have to choose them as champions in the next Tournament of the Gods."

"Yes, I know," Draco said sadly.

"However, I can only choose one of them," said Sol. "If you want them both to be saved, you'll have to take the other one. And I know you don't like the tournament. You're taking a big risk Draco." She put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I understand," Draco said. "That tournament isn't for a while though, and they can be prepared for it. If they didn't have families and friends waiting for them, I'd let them drown. But they do, and I don't want them to be split up."

"I wish Odin had a heart like yours," said Sol. "If it were up to me, I'd save both of them without the price. But I have rules that I'm bound by. These two might still get split from their families if they don't survive this tournament." Draco nodded.

"I'll help as much as I can, to make sure they do," he said. "I'll take my grandson, and you take Hiccup."

"He's not your grandson," said Sol. "Just because you're really fond of him, doesn't mean he belongs to you." She turned back to her chariot and got in it.

"Thank you Sol," Draco said.

"Don't thank me yet," said Sol. She clicked the reins and the chariot took off. Draco flew back down into his palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby flew through the tunnels as smoothly as possible. Serenity felt safe again as she spotted the light at the end of the tunnel. Ruby landed and walked outside. Serenity felt the gentle breeze on her face, and drank it in. The venom was still in her system, but she managed to pat Ruby on the neck.

"Th...thank y...you," she croaked. Ruby looked over his wing at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Serenity nodded. Then she heard others approaching them. Re nuzzled her, and examined her bruises.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"We're fine your majesty," said Ruby. "Serenity's still sluggish from the Speed Stinger venom, and scuffed up. But she's alive." Re looked back into the tunnel.

"Where's Hiccup, Chris, and Toothless?" He asked.

"I thought they were right behind me," said Ruby. "Hael had me under her hypnosis, and forced me to bring Serenity to a different cave. She ordered me to kill Serenity, but I somehow managed to resist. I unlocked my titan wing, and fought off Hael. Hiccup, Chris, and Toothless showed up. We were looking Serenity over when Hael blasted the ceiling and flooded the cave. I got Serenity to safety, and I thought they were following me. I wanted to go back for them but the water was rising too fast." Ruby hung his head. Serenity whimpered, both from the pain and from worry. Re looked stunned.

"No," he whispered.

"I am sorry your majesty," Ruby said, guiltily.

"You, you're fine Ruby," said Re softly. He turned to the rest of the group, and opened his mouth the say something. But he suddenly began choking like he had something in his throat. He coughed and spluttered trying to get a breath in. Re opened and closed his mouth, gagging.

"Re, what's wrong?" Skullcrusher asked. Re didn't answer and kept gagging, his eyes bulged. But a moment later, he started breathing again. He breathed in huge gulps of air, and clutched his neck.

"I'm okay," he gasped.

"What happened?" Eret asked.

"I don't know," said Re. He stood at his full height. Suddenly there came loud cries from somewhere in the distance. It sounded like a dragon, a Night Fury.

"That's Toothless," Serenity heard someone say.

"Then we should go," said Re. Ruby looked at Serenity again.

"What about the ones who are hypnotized and paralyzed?" He asked Re. Re looked uncertain. Serenity heard more dragons land nearby and Aurora came up beside her mate. Re nuzzled her, looking relieved.

"Aurora, Toothless is in trouble," Re said. "We need to go help him. Will you restrain the ones that are under Hael's hypnosis?" Aurora nodded and clicked her talons.

"That should hold them," she said. Re turned to the group.

"You guys get somewhere safe," he said. "While we go help Toothless." There was a murmur of agreement. Re and Aurora took off, and disappeared. Ruby took off and followed the others in a different direction.

They flew to the other side of the island, and landed at the base of the taller mountain. Ruby landed softly and looked at Serenity. She slowly sat up, her whole body was hit with the pins and needles feeling. Her arm and side hurt, her right eye felt too swollen to open.

"Can you down?" Ruby asked. "Or do you need help?"

"Where's my bag?" Serenity asked weakly. Ruby looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know where your bag is," he admitted. Serenity looked surprised. She'd never been without her bag. Ever since she'd got it, she always had it with her. Serenity clutched her head, which started hurting a lot.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. "Do you need me to fly you home?" Serenity leaned heavily on his neck.

"I just want to get down," she said. Ruby slowly knelt down. Serenity got off his back. Her legs wouldn't support her, and she collapsed on the ground. Ruby crooned and pulled her close to him. "How bad do I look?" She asked, her voice was rough. Ruby looked at her.

"You've got cuts and bruises," he said. "You have a black eye, and a bump on your head." Serenity ran her fingers over her forehead. Sure enough, she felt a large swelling which felt wet. She pulled her fingers away, and saw them covered in blood.

"Ow," she moaned. "I don't feel good Ruby." She laid her head on his neck.

"You'll be okay, you're safe now," said Ruby gently. He nuzzled her and draped his wing around her. "I'm so sorry Serenity, I never meant for that to happen." Serenity stroked his snout.

"I know," she said. She closed her eyes. "I love you Ruby. You've always been my hero." Ruby purred.

"I'm going to see if I can find some water for you," he said. "And check on Harmony." Serenity let go of him.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm going to see if I can stand up." Ruby go to his feet. Serenity got up on her knees, then slowly got onto her feet. She wobbled dizzily, Ruby let her lean on him.

"I'm okay," she said, when she was stable. "Nothing's broken."

"I'll be right back then," Ruby said. He went over to where Harmony was also recovering. Serenity spotted a flat rock and limped over to it. She sat down and looked at the burns on her arm and side. They were red and blistered, indicating second degree burn. Not to mention they hurt a lot. Serenity hoped to get to her bag soon, so she could treat them. She found a small patch of water and went over to look at her face. She had shallow scratches across her face, her right eye had a huge bruise on it, and she had a large bump on the side of her head that was caked in dried blood. She also had a swollen lip and a bloody nose. Serenity searched in her pockets for a cloth or something, but her pockets were empty. She went back and sat on the rock.

A short while later Re and Aurora returned with Toothless, Hiccup and Chris. Serenity got to her feet, wincing when the movement irritated her burned side. She took a deep breath. She tried to open her eye, but only got it half way.

"Serenity!" A voice shouted. She turned and saw Chris standing there. He looked concerned.

"Chris?" She answered cautiously. Their last encounter was still fresh in her mind. Chris approached her, but she stepped back.

"Serenity, it's me your husband," he said quietly. Serenity cautiously approached him, her body tense. She looked into his eyes. They weren't red anymore, and they looked sincere. But Serenity was still hesitant. He must have seen fear in her eyes. "Please Serenity, it's me. I'm okay now." She walked right up to him, and he held his hand out to her. Serenity threw her arms around him. Chris didn't hesitate this time, and wrapped her in his arms. Serenity felt the tears in her eyes. She pulled back slightly to look into Chris's eyes.

"It's you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me, the real me," Chris assured her. "I'm so sorry you had to endure that. I'm sorry I tied you up, and gaged you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to it, but I had no control." Serenity took a deep breath.

"It wasn't your fault Chris," she said. "You were a hostage like me." Chris cupped her cheek gently, looking into her eyes. He carefully wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you so much Serenity, I'll love you for all of eternity. No matter what." He pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around him. The separated after a few seconds. Serenity finally smiled.

"I love you too Chris," she whispered. She kissed him again for a moment before separating again. "As long as you're here now, that's all I care about." They turned to the rest of the group as they gathered.

"So what now?" Fishlegs asked. "Where's Hael?" Serenity stepped closer to Chris at the mention of the name. Chris put an arm around her.

"She's been taken care of," Re assured them.

"How?" Eret asked. Re and Aurora exchanged a glance with Chris and Windwalker.

"We'll go find Tenor and Windwalker, and everything will be explained," said Aurora. Serenity glanced around. She realized neither Tenor nor Windwalker were among the group.

"Where is Tenor?" She asked.

"He's with Windwalker," Chris said. "Hael's hypnosis drained her of so much energy she couldn't get up."

"Oh, does Tenor have my bag?" Serenity asked. "I really need it."

"I think so," said Chris. "You never took it off his saddle." He looked at her again. Serenity felt her head hurting again. "You okay?"

"I'm feeling dizzy," Serenity said. Chris held her hand. Re and Ruby came over to them. Re looked at Serenity with all her injuries.

"You okay to ride?" He asked her.

"I think so," Serenity said. Ruby knelt down again and she mounted him. Ruby got to his feet, making Serenity's head spin. Chris mounted Re. The other riders mounted their dragons and they all took off.

They headed for another part of the island. Serenity held on, even though flying made her very dizzy. She was starting to feel nauseous again. They landed on the beach. Ruby touched down, Serenity almost fell off. They walked over to where Tenor and Windwalker were sleeping in the shade of a tree. Serenity dismounted and managed to stay upright. She limped over to Tenor and knelt beside him.

"Tenor," she whispered. "Tenor, are you guys okay?" Tenor opened his eyes and saw her.

"Serenity! You're alive!" He cried joyously. He nuzzled her shoulder and she hugged his head. "I'm so glad you made it. Are you okay?"

"I'm scuffed up pretty bad," Serenity said. "But I'll be okay." Tenor then turned to his mate and nudged her. Windwalker stirred and woke up.

"Hey, they're back," said Tenor. "Serenity's here, she's alive." Windwalker sat up and saw it was true. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Draco," she said. Serenity looked at her, her instinct to run flared up again but she stayed where she was.

"You feeling okay Windwalker?" She asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm still too tiered to get up though," said Windwalker. She shifted, leaning onto Tenor's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should eat something," said Serenity.

"I was waiting to see if you guys were all going to make it out of there alive before I ate anything," said Windwalker. "I'm so sorry Serenity, I'm sorry you got hurt. It should never have happened." Serenity went and sat beside her.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," she said. "You were a victim like I was." Windwalker nuzzled her shoulder, and Serenity stroked her neck. A breeze bushed passed the burn on her arm and side. She flinched.

"Tenor, do you have my bag?" She asked.

"Yes," Tenor said. He reached behind him and grabbed the medical bag. He handed it to her. She took it gratefully and opened it up. She dug through it as Chris came up to them.

"You feeling better Windwalker?" He asked.

"Emotionally yes," Windwalker answered. "But I don't think I'm strong enough to fly home yet."

"That's okay, we're going to spend the night here," Chris said, as he sat beside Serenity, who went back to digging through her bag.

The group made camp on the beach. Serenity cleaned herself up and treated her injuries. She felt better afterword. But then Chris and Hiccup told them all that while they were trapped down in the caves; the viking sun goddess, Sol, had come to them and explained that she had chosen them to compete in a competition known as the Tournament of the Gods. They explained that she gave them the powers of heat and light, and made it so they couldn't be killed between now and the start of the tournament. The tournament was a few years away. Serenity didn't know how to feel. She figured Chris would have an advantage with him being bonded to Re. She hoped that would help him survive. Her hands trembled as she wrapped her burns in her special tilapia skin bandages.

After her wounds were treated, she felt much better. The sun set, and Tenor got up to go hunting. The riders laid down beside their dragons, and the Draconians laid beside their mates. Chris sat beside Serenity, and she scooted close to him.

"You felling better?" He asked.

"Yes, just tired," Serenity said. "And I miss Edelweiss. I hope she's okay." Chris put his arm around her.

"She's fine," he said. "I'm sure she misses you too." Serenity yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I bet she misses you too," she said. She took a deep breath. "What's going to happen now?" Chris looked at her sadly.

"I don't know," he said. "But we'll get through it. We have plenty of time to prepare for this tournament."

"And you're bonded to a dragon," Serenity added. "I bet that sun goddess doesn't even know about that."

"That's true," Chris agreed. He laid down, resting his head on a log. Serenity laid beside him, her head resting on her bag. She scooted as close as she could to him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," Chris said back. They soon fell asleep. Serenity heard Tenor returning with food, then going back out to get more.

The next morning, Windwalker felt restored enough to make the flight home. The riders took down their campsite. Serenity felt a lot of aches and pains, but ignored them as she mounted Tenor. Chris mounted Re, to give Windwalker a break. They took off and headed back towards Berk.

"How are you feeling today?" Tenor asked over his wing.

"Sore," Serenity said. "But I feel better then the last time I was kidnapped. No shackles." That seemed to have caught Chris's ear.

"How many times have you been kidnapped?" He asked, taken aback.

"Counting yesterday, about four times," said Serenity. "Once by a Death Song, and the last two times it was dragon hunters." Tenor and Re exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"What did dragon hunters want with you?" Chris asked.

"Nothing good," said Serenity. "But both times I managed to escape."

"Well, that's good at least," Chris said. "Were you as scared those times too?" Serenity nodded.

"This time was different though," she said. "I wasn't the only one in trouble, and was scared I wouldn't ever see Edelweiss again."

"You have more to loose this time," Tenor said. He sighed. "Well, lets get back to Berk so you can see her." They picked up the pace.

It took them a day to get back to Berk. Serenity was happy to see it, and was excited to see her baby again. Toothless roared to announce their arrival. The vikings and other dragons welcomed them back. Tenor landed in the plaza next to his comrades. Valka, Cloudjumper, and Astrid came over to them with the dragonets. Hiccup dismounted and Astrid threw her arms around him. Avalon and Apollo ran to their parents and rubbed against their legs. Serenity and Chris dismounted. Black Widow approached cautiously. Serenity saw that she looked nervous. Tenor and Windwalker noticed.

"What's wrong Black Widow?" Tenor asked.

"I don't want you guys to be angry at me," said Black Widow timidly. Tenor and Windwalker exchanged a look. Aurora looked at them.

"She's remembering the last time she saw you guys," she explained. "And Windwalker attacking the Scuttleclaw."

"Oh," said Windwalker. She turned back to her dragonet, and lowered her head to her level. "It's okay Black Widow, please don't be afraid." Black Widow walked slowly up to her. Windwalker nuzzled her, and she relaxed. "I would never hurt you Black Widow." The dragonet wormed closer to her mother. Windwalker licked her comfortingly. Black Widow purred. Tenor nuzzled them both. Serenity turned to Valka.

"Where's Edel?" She asked

"She's asleep in our house," said Valka. "Astrid and I have been looking after her."

"Thank you, I'm glad she was in good hands," Serenity said. Astrid then spotted the scratches and bruises on Serenity's face.

"Wow, what happened to you?" She asked. "Those are some pretty nasty scrapes."

"Hael beat me around a bit," Serenity explained quietly. "I was paralyzed with Speed Stinger venom, so I couldn't move. But I'm okay, this will clear up in a few days." She stroked Tenor's neck. "I'll go check on Edelweiss." She and Chris headed up the hill towards the big Chief's house.

When they went inside they found Edelweiss asleep on a tiny hammock that was strung between two beams. Serenity sat in the chair next to it. Edelweiss didn't seem to notice her, and kept on sleeping.

"You think she noticed we were gone?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe," Chris said. "But she'll be glad to see us either way." Serenity gently brushed Edelweiss's black hair out of her little face. Edelweiss yawned without waking up.

"Should we take her up to the tree, or let her wake up first?" Serenity asked.

"Let's leave her be, she'll probably wake up in a few minuets anyway," Chris suggested. Serenity got to her feet and kissed Edelweiss's cheek, before she and Chris left the room


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Epilogue 

A few months later Serenity sat in her chair outside her room on Dragon Island, her cuts and bruises were long healed. She and the rest of her family had stayed on Dragon Island. They normally would have flown home to Draconia for the winter. But Serenity was going to help Astrid with her pregnancy. She was nervous. She'd helped mother dragons lay their eggs, but this was a bit different. Serenity had payed a visit every month to check on the growth of the baby. And now the baby was expected to arrive at anytime.

She leaned back in her chair, Tenor was dozing off next to her. Chris was inside playing with Edelweiss. He'd insisted on looking after her, since Serenity had her hands full. She loved him for it. Suddenly Stormfly landed on the balcony it a worried squawk. Serenity sat up, and Tenor jumped to his feet.

"Stormfly, you okay?" Serenity asked. Stormfly didn't answer, as she was so out of breath. "Is it Astrid?" Stormfly nodded, panting. Serenity got to her feet quickly. "Chris, I need to head to Berk to help Astrid!" She called over her shoulder.

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Chris called back. Serenity mounted Tenor. Stormfly was still panting, but spread turned to face the open sky again.

"I think you need to lay off the chicken Stormfly," Serenity said.

"But I like chicken," Stormfly protested as they took off. "It gives me speed."

"It doesn't give you stamina though," said Serenity. They sped up and headed for Berk. Serenity felt her heart racing.

They landed outside the Chief's house. Serenity dismounted, and took her bag down from her saddle. Toothless was pacing outside the door, and Hiccup was sitting on the front step with his head between his knees. They looked up when Serenity approached them.

"Thanks for coming Serenity," Hiccup said. He was really sweating.

"You going to be okay?" Serenity asked him, looking him up and down.

"I, I don't know," Hiccup said, breathing heavily. "But I'll feel better when this is over."

"Yeah me too," said Serenity, handing him her water canteen. "I'll come let you know when you can come in." She patted Toothless on the nose, before going into the house.

Serenity was in the house with Valka and Gothi. They worked as a team and about an hour later Astrid gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The whole process was stressful for all of them. But it was very rewarding when the baby cried. Astrid held her new baby while Serenity removed the tight leather gloves she'd put on, and put them into a tub of water. Valka gave her a thumbs up, and Serenity went to the front door. She poked her head out and caught Hiccup's eye. She beckoned him forward, and she let him in. She decided to give them some privacy and left the house. Everyone was gathered in the plaza at the food of the big staircase. They all looked up at her.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Aurora asked.

"Boy," Serenity said. She took a deep breath, the fresh air felt nice. She went over to Chris and Edelweiss. Chris gave her Edel and kissed her cheek. Re suddenly noticed the sad look on Toothless's face.

"What's wrong Toothless?" He asked. The Night Fury sat on his haunches.

"Nothing," he said. Edelweiss seemed to catch on to his sadness, and reached her little arms out and touched his head.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," said Serenity, stroking his neck.

"Well," Toothless said. "Everyone else has found a mate and had children, except me. Am I going be alone the rest of my life?" They gave him a look of sympathy.

"You'll find someone Toothless," Serenity said calmly.

"I've waited for so long," said Toothless. He turned to the queen. "Is there someone in my future?" Aurora softened her silver yes, before staring blankly ahead.

"I can see glimpses," she said. "I can see a light, as bright as the full moon and as swift as a comet. I can see you following this light, It leads you somewhere safe. I can see a smaller light along with two shadows. I can't tell when this light will come, but it will come."

"How do you mean a light?" Toothless asked. "Like a star?"

"I can't see what the light is," said Aurora. "It's too bright to make out. I'm sorry I can't give you details, that's all I'm seeing." Her eyes refocused and she shook herself. Toothless sighed.

"Thank you ma'am," he said. "That gives me some hope."

"You'll meet her soon," said Aurora. "I'm pretty sure of that."

"I hope so," said Toothless. "I promised Hiccup that if he didn't make it out of the tournament, I'd look after Astrid and her child and find a mate."

"Well, that's good," said Aurora. "I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life, and I'm sure Hiccup doesn't either." Something caught her ear. "Hagen."

"What?" Toothless asked.

"That's the name I'm hearing in their heads in there," said Aurora. "Hagen. That's what they've called the child."

"That's a nice name," Tenor said. "It's nice that they're not picking something ugly like the other names around here." He chuckled.

"I agree," said Aurora. Toothless looked at Chris and Serenity.

"What will you guys do if Chris doesn't make it back?" He asked slowly. The Draconians looked at each other.

"We don't know yet," Re said. "But he has a good chance. He's bonded to me. So as long as I'm alive, and strong, he'll be able to survive anything."

"Do you think that's why Chris wasn't as winded as I was when you broke him out of Hael's hypnosis?" Windwalker asked. "Because he shares your strength?"

"Probably," Re said. "I did feel weakened when I broke him out, but was able to stay standing. I had my titan wing activated as well, so I bet that helped too." He stretched his wings and sighed. "How about we head up to the tree, and leave those guys alone with their little one."

"Sounds good to me," said Chris. He mounted Windwalker. Serenity put Edelweiss into the baby seat on Tenor's saddle, them mounted him. She turned to Toothless.

"You coming with us?" She asked.

"I'll wait here with Stormfly," said Toothless. "Thanks for the invite though." Serenity nodded and smiled. She and Tenor took off and followed the others up to the apple tree.


End file.
